


Being Bad Never Tasted So Good

by Pineprin137



Category: Original Work
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Biting, Emotional Hurt, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Infidelity, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 21:08:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18535504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pineprin137/pseuds/Pineprin137
Summary: She didn't go to the grocery store looking for an affair.





	1. Behind Closed Doors

**Author's Note:**

> Each chapter is from a different point of view. The first doesn't have any really graphic imagery, but two and three are explicit. 
> 
> Warning for rough consensual sex, infidelity

_ The woman entered the large white house, yelling out to alert the inhabitants of her arrival. There was no answer so she shut the door and headed for the den. Usually, if she couldn’t get her sister’s attention it was because the volume was up too high on one of the hundreds of rom-coms decorating the walls in the movie room. Today though, it was empty. She decided to check upstairs. Her big sister was known for taking naps in between pick up for soccer practice and drop off for swimming lessons. _

_ As she made her way up the stairs she was surprised by the noises coming from the bedroom. Looks like Mrs. Homemaker had stepped up her movie rating. She wasn’t thrilled to actually see her sister watching porn, but time was a-wasting and they had several dozen batches of brownies to make for the bake sale on Saturday. She reached out and grabbed the knob, but hesitated when she heard a woman start to beg. Wow, the actress sounded just like her sister. Unless… She quietly turned the knob and pushed the door open just enough that she could see inside. Oh my. She should probably give them a few minutes...but wait. Her brother-in-law had close-cropped blonde hair, and this guy had spiky brown hair...and tattoos. She was fairly certain her sister’s lawyer husband did not have any body art and yet one large muscled bicep adorned with a black and white eagle was flexing as it held a feminine leg up as the spiked hair dove between smooth luscious thighs. _

_ Her mouth gaped at the scene in front of her. She felt a blush heat her cheeks and she backed away into the hall. She pulled the door mostly closed but didn’t want to risk the click of the latch. The image of her sister’s long hair tossed haphazardly across the pillow, her manicured nails gripping silk sheets, biting her lip as she moaned and begged the mystery man to... Her mind was racing as she hurried through the house. She scribbled a note, tucked it in the glass door and jumped into her car.  _


	2. Love Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mystery man's POV

He lowered his head but maintained eye contact with the naughty housewife watching him. He kissed her naked thigh and slid his tongue over his teeth. His mouth watered and his breathing sped up. He gave her skin one last open-mouthed kiss before he sucked against her flesh. She would have bruises tomorrow, his marks. He felt one soft hand grip his head and push him even closer. He trailed his tongue up the inside of her thigh towards the musk coming from her pussy. 

He raised himself up on an elbow so he could free one hand. He slipped his middle finger into his mouth and sucked it for a moment before teasing her clit with it. He heard her moan as he replaced his finger with his lips and teased her. Slipping the tip of his finger inside before pulling back out. He repeated that until he heard a little huffing sound come from her. Then he settled his face against her and encased his finger in her wet heat. He suckled her clit while stroking her G-spot. He used his teeth to gently graze her and then licked the pain away. He felt her heartbeat against his neck as one of her legs wrapped around him. 

He was stronger than her by far, but he let her manhandle him for the moment. He reached one large hand up to her breast so he could roll a nipple to hardness. She gasped and he flicked his fingernail over the nub. A gush of fluid rushed down his chin as she bucked against him. He ducked down even further so he could slide his tongue in beside his finger. He lapped at her and brought his hand back down to circle her pulsing clit. With one final suck against her, his mouth was flooded and his finger was clenched. He smirked when she wailed announcing his victory. 


	3. Claim Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her POV

She was genuinely amazed she could multitask at the moment. With her neglected pussy filled with a thick cock that wasn’t her husband’s and rough calloused fingers wrapped loosely around her throat. But somehow her mind still ran through the eternal to-do list on the fridge downstairs, her children’s activity schedules, whether the laundry would get down, and what on earth she could dig up for dinner. Oh, and of course the fact that she was officially an unfaithful slut. 

The man above her grunted as his body slammed into hers. Her husband never liked rough sex and it had been almost six months since he last touched her intimately. Ever since the birth of their last child he had been distant in the bedroom. She thought they would get to work on another baby as soon as the doctor said it was okay, but he barely even kissed her goodbye before he left for the office. 

She wrapped her legs around her impromptu lover’s waist and gripped one bicep. Her nails dragged across the eagle inked there and she briefly wondered if he was military. She didn’t see dog tags when he removed his clothes earlier, but maybe he slipped them into a pocket when she was distracted by his rock hard body. His faded jeans and black t-shirt laid on the floor between the door and her bed. Her bed. Which she slept in with her husband. The man she had vowed to be faithful to. The man who couldn’t spare a glance at the dinner table. The man she had blessed with two beautiful children. The man she stood by through the hard times when they were first married. The man she loved. 

Her pussy clenched but nothing was there. She jerked her head up and saw dark eyes. He cocked an eyebrow and smirked at her. Her brow creased in confusion even as a small smile teased her lips. A large hand closed around her thigh and then she was face down on the red silky sheets she had purchased to infuse passion back into her marital bed. The man pulled her back towards him so that she was on her hands and knees, her face against the mound of pillows she carefully constructed that morning. She heard a deep growl and then the mass of pillows was swept onto the floor to join her discarded blue button-up shirt dress and black cotton panties. Naturally, the day she chose comfort over style was the day Mr. Delicious had bumped into her in the grocery store and sent her tumbling. What kind of woman was she, bringing a stranger home from the produce section and sucking at his neck while stopped at a red light? Who does that?

She jerked slightly when he pushed back into her and sunk to her forearms. He didn’t pound into her, just sliding against her slowly, like he wanted to memorize every inch of her. He leaned over her back and snaked hands down to join hers. She lifted up slightly and tilted her head so he could reach her neck. He teased her with light kisses and then with a jolt he was fully seated in her and his teeth sunk deep into the delicate flesh. She briefly worried about how she was going to cover up the evidence of his passion, but she figured that one of her summer scarves should work for now. For now? Was she expecting this to continue? 

He moved faster against her and growled in her ear. She bumped against his flat stomach and muscled thighs with each thrust. She felt the heat building and whined softly. She wanted his hands on her body. She wanted to feel wanted. She needed to be covered in his scent, his sweat. In one smooth pull, they were on their knees. She leaned back against him and ran her fingers through his thick hair. Her hands were sticky with gel, but somehow it didn’t gross her out. His hands explored every inch of her skin. They kneaded her full breasts, trailed across her soft tummy, and then settled over her mound. She rubbed against his hand and removed one of hers from his hair so she could grab the back of his thigh and push against him. She felt his sweat on her skin and his breath against her ear. They hadn’t spoken since they came through the front door, but as she felt him jerk against her with his orgasm he growled one word before sinking his teeth into the tender flesh at the base of her neck and shoulder. 

 

_       Mine.  _


End file.
